The Snake King's Servant
by Enigma-tan
Summary: King Numa was a young king cursed to be half-human and half-snake. Only love would lift the curse. Will the new servant boy who had a traumatic past as a pleasure-giver, named Nui, make him love for real? Or will the King fall down to the pits of lust and despair? (Rated M during the first few chapters. No penetration but rated M just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

_"Did you hear? The King will choose new servants out of the captured slaves brought in by foreign merchants..."_

" _Really?_ I hope the king will just add them and not replace us."

"I took a peek, there are **handsome** ones!", squealed one.  
 _"I bet there will be a new 'toy'!"_

 ** _" Sh-shut up! The king might hear you!"_**

The servants of King Numa gossiped about the potential new servants of the palace. They knew far too well about the King's 'preferences'. His playtime with the _'toy'_ is an open secret to all servants in the palace. No one dared to question him. After all, the ruler cannot 'love'.

With a flowing hair as black as a starless night and skin like shining bronze, the king is a handsome sight, spare for the lower part of a rattlesnake's tail. He was cursed. Not one among his servants knew the origin of his curse.  
For them, it is already a normal sight to see.

The servants huddled together as they took a peek into the palace gardens. There was the king talking to the slave merchant. The slaves he bought were lined up wearing white togas. All of them were rather unfazed upon seeing a half-snake king. Perhaps, they were already informed by the merchant.

"Young lord, these slaves came from the west. You can see it with their exotic appearance, they will be a great addition to your court.", the merchant boasted, lifting one slave's light face. Most of them have light eyes and light hair.

King Numa examined back and forth the line and started to pick out slaves.  
"You have a _pretty face_ , woman. You shall become one of my servants who will attend to my visitors. _While you..._ You have sturdy body, become my palace worker...", the king pointed to some slaves.  
 **"Excellent choice, your majesty!"** , cheered the merchant. The king glared at him because he doesn't like being interrupted. He moved on and stopped before one particular slave.

The slave was a young man with a pretty face. He had blue eyes and a unique golden hair. But, even his features are beautiful, he was rather skinny.

 _" This one..."_  
" Ah, pardon me, your Majesty. This boy has refused to eat recently..."  
" **** ** _hoo?_** Might it be to prevent me from picking him?", the king rose an eyebrow. Without warning, the king unsheathed his sword and aimed it to the young slave.  
The slave closed his eyes, thinking it would be his end , but, surprisingly, he felt he was uninjured. He opened his eyes and saw his toga slashed open.  
The king only destroyed his young man tried to cover his exposed parts up but the king was so quick to prevent his hand to do so.

 ** _"Spread your legs more."_**

 _"Wh-wh-"_

Before the young slave could react, the king already spread his legs apart by running his snake tail through it. The young slave didn't dare to close back his legs from shock of having a cold scaly tail run underneath his genitals.

The King looked at his trembling body and smirked. He stroked the young slave's erect length, earning a soft whimper from the young man.  
"You are rather naughty already **_down here_** , boy.", the King teased. He proceeded to lightly grope the young slave's balls, which the young man returned a seductive loud moan.

 _" erm... Your Majesty..?"_ , the merchant cautiously inquired while looking at the king groping his _'merchandise'_ in heat.

"Your balls are getting _swollen and redder_ the more I grope it... You really like this, I see...", the king playfully described as the young slave is heavily panting.

The young man gasped. _"D-dont... Stop...I will-"_

 ** _*SPURT!*_**

The watching servants and the merchant were dumfounded.

 _"H...He came on the master's face!"_ , they said unanimously.

The king froze there for a second and began to touch his face.  
 _"It's decided, I will buy this one too."_ , he announced, licking the cum on his fingers.

 **"He is now my new royal 'toy'".**

* * *

_"This is..."_

"Ah those are the only things instructed by the King to dress you up with.", replied one of the maids who where ordered to dress-up the King's newly bought _'toy'._

" I...see...", the young slave boy silently muttered as he looked at himself in the mirror.  
He wore a see-through silk tunic that clung close to his skin. He was given some jewelry on his neck and arms but the most highlight of all was his jewel-adorned private regions.

The maids intertwined his penis with gold strings with jewels hanging from them. His balls also got minimal jewels which the maids carefully stuck an ornate pattern. They all shimmer through his tunic.

One of the maids slightly rose his penis for him to see like it was some exotic artifact.  
 _"What do you think? Is our handiwork beautiful?"_ , the maid cheerfully asked. The new boy stayed silent.

In the other room, King Numa waited.  
 _"Is he done?"_

"Yes, your majesty.", the maids called out.

The King sent the maids away and called for the new boy.

He appeared in front of him looking rather shy. The king just laughed with the way he's acting.  
"You act shy for someone so horny few hours ago. _Is this your way of seduction?_ ", he teased. "What's your name?"

"I was not given a name, your Majesty. The mistress from the shack told me that someone like me who gives random pleasure doesn't need a name, sir.", the young man politely answered.

"So you are used to give _'pleasure'_ huh... Tell me, are they **_men or women?_** ", the king inquired.

" **Both** sir. But, the one who seeks me more were the men.", the young man answered.

" _Interesting..._ From today on, your name will be _'Nui'_. You are my new royal toy.", the king declared.

 _"For your first duty..."_

* * *

That night, Nui was summoned by the king to the Royal Baths.  
There, he saw the king being poured with fragrant oils by his maids. The aroma smelled like lilies, a scent that gave nostalgia to Nui.

"There you are.", the king called.

He sent all the maids away and called forth Nui.

 ** _"Take that tunic off. I need you naked."_** , he instructed.

Nui complied and took off his see-through tunic. It's been bothering him since morning since every palace guard looked at his attire with lust while he ventured through the palace halls.

He entered the bath stark naked except for his bejeweled genitals. Before he knew it, he was already erect upon entering the cold king signaled him to sit on his tail, more specifically where his human lap was supposed to be.

Nui felt the cold scales brushing on his penis and balls which made him excited. He realized that he is one who cums easily so he hastily got up from the pool and ended up spurting his seeds on the pool's side.

 ** _"Forgive me, my King!"_**  
King Numa got out of the pool and slithered towards Nui.  
"I never ordered you to get out of the pool.", he said sternly.

"I will accept your punishment sir, don't throw me away!", pleaded the young servant.

With this, the king grinned and came up with something.  
 _"Well then, Let's do something interesting. I want you to scrub my back."_

"Yes sir. As you wish sir."

 ** _"With your penis."_**

The young man went pale.  
He's going to scrub the King's back with his sticky and already erect length?

King Numa slithered away and sat on the side of the pool with his back facing Nui.  
Nui then proceeded to take off the jewels from his genitals. He found some scented oils at the side of the pool and rubbed it to his penis.

He slowly stuck his lower body to the kings back, so far so good.  
Before the king knew it, he already felt something warm moving up and down.  
Nui squatted up and down against the King's back, with his throbbing genitals rubbing against him. It's making him cum again. He thought needed to finish his task quickly.

He rubbed faster against the King's back, squatting up and down like a spring toy. All the pressure against his penis made the young servant moan, it seemed like he's the one enjoying it more but he didn't care anymore. He _missed_ this kind of action.

Loud successions of spurts echoed throughout the Royal baths.

 ** _"ahn~..."_**

He looked down, he dirtied the king's back with a lot of cum. He's in deep trouble.

 _"Oi..."_ the king looked at him ominously.

 ** _"You're really a horny one, you spurt-boy"._**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE END**


	2. Chapter 2

Nui was alone in the palace library.  
He never had seen a lot of books in his lifetime.

Apparently, all the King's previous 'toys' were given the privilege to wander around the palace grounds unless they are summoned by the King.

The mistress who took him into her shelter was cruel and exploited Nui's pretty face. He never got the chance to learn other stuff other than giving clients the 'love' they need.

The King seldomly summons him, unlike those previous _'lovers'_ he had.  
He was rather happy and sad at the same time. He is happy because the King lets him do whatever he wants while sad because there is something inside him _'looking'_ for human warmth.

His body was already too accustomed to being touched a lot that he **_misses_** it.

Even if his mind says to stop, his body hungers for the king...much to his horror.

 _"King Numa..."_ , Nui whispered as he laid down in one corner of the library.  
He can hear the soft chimes produced by the clashing jewels that decorate his penis as he humped in the air while lying down the library floor.

Only the lonely sounds of the jewels and his panting echoed throughout the wide palace library.

He felt the palace was very cold and empty.

* * *

 _"Hhn...?"_

It was already nighttime when Nui woke up. He fell asleep after all the air-humping he did.

It was already dark, yet, the King never called for him.

Chiming jewels echoed throughout the dark empty halls as he ran.  
He reached the King's chambers. He saw light coming from behind the door.

Before he had the chance to open it, King Numa called out.

"I know you're there. **_Enter._** "

Nui gathered courage and opened the door.  
Before him was the King, lying across his bed.

The bed he had was grand, it had jewels on each post and delicate curtains cover each side. Nui never had a bed like that in his life.

 _"How did you know it was me..."_ , he asked.

King Numa slithered towards him.

"Because you were very _noisy_ down here.", he teased, stroking Nui's bejeweled length.  
The jewels chimed as they bumped into each other.

King Numa laughed and playfully ruffled Nui's hair. He went back to his bed and asked, "What brings you here? You know, you can do whatever you want here unless you are summoned."

"I...", Nui gulped. He didn't want the King to think he is desperate.  
But, he felt he is already going to explode.

 ** _"King... please, make love to me."_**

King Numa rose an eyebrow. _"Are you serious?"_ , he laughed. "Didn't you hear what the maids say about me? I cannot love, so you are just a toy to me-"

 _"Please."_

King Numa looked into his serious eyes. For a moment, the King stopped joking around.

"You will not be happy with me if you _'love'_ me."

"Even so, this body of mine is already too jaded to know what is real or not...", Nui hesitantly replied and clutched on his own tunic.

King Numa rose from the bed and grabbed Nui. He made the young man lie down on the soft covers.

"Spread your legs."

Nui complied and did so in front of the King while lying down.

The King took off Nui's see-through tunic and proceeded to untie all the jeweled strings that adorned Nui's penis. He also peeled off the precious stones the maids stuck on his balls.  
Now, he could see it in it's bare 'beauty'.

 _"Like a blushing fruit, your genitals are throbbing in front of me."_ , the King teased.

Nui's penis was throbbing and expanding as the King looked at it. His balls, on the other hand, were becoming larger and redder like a fruit pleading to be plucked.  
Nui was already getting hard just by the thought of the King looking at his naked form.

The King let Nui ride on his abdomen. He could feel the hot and expanding regions while Nui sat on top of him.

"K-king... this form... _I might cum on your chest..!_ ", Nui warned.

"Well then, why don't we play a game? If you cum on me, I will not be summoning you for a week.", he challenged. "But I am a not that cruel, so I will let you **hump... in the air**."

 _"Eh?"_ , Nui got confused.

 _"I will let you hump on top of me, but without touching my abdomen. So you may hump in the air. "_

Nui didn't want the King to ignore him for a week, so he quickly rose from his sitting position to a form where he hovered over the King... like a wolf about to make a feast on his prey. He looked into the King's golden snake-like eyes.

 _"You do have lovely eyes, Nui..."_ , the King described.

 _"...I like your golden eyes more, your Majesty."_ , Nui said in all seriousness. The King's amused laugh echoed in the chambers.

Nui began to make humping gestures while hovering on top of the King. So far so good, he thought. He thrust up and down without his body touching the King. Humping while being suspended is tiring that it made him hump in random directions. His legs are trembling. He was afraid that they would give up and end him crashing down on the King.

Before he knew it, the King grabbed his butt and led him to the right direction. His hands supported Nui's bottom so it would hump up and down straight.  
Though it looked like the King is helping him, it is more like teasing him to fail, since the King occasionally gropes his balls from behind while he humped.  
 _This cheating king...!_ , Nui thought while looking at King Numa smirking back at him.

Time passed, Nui's air-humping accelerated. His sweat is falling on the King's bare chest. Nui was already panting and getting dazed. He didn't know how long he'll last in the challenge ,until, he made a slight wrong move.

The tip of his penis brushed the King's chest.  
Thankfully, he didn't cum yet. He was able to continue air-humping.

The King noticed it, being a sore loser, he immediately copped a feel on Nui's two balls from behind-

 ** _*SPSHGHSPURT-*_**

The sudden grope shocked Nui and made him cum all over the King's chest. He spurted more of his seeds when the King patted his balls up and down as well as stroking its curved form.

 _"That was cheating, your Majesty..."_ , Nui gasped while resting his tired face on the King's chest. His lower body was still sticking up in the air, humping.

The King laughed at Nui's funny position and ruffled the young man's hair.

 ** _"It's already late. Let's clean up tomorrow..."_**

 **CHAPTER 2 END**


	3. Chapter 3

**_uhn...ugh...hahh...hah...ah-ahn~..._**

Loud spurting sounds echoed throughout the King's chambers as Nui's panting continued. The rising sun's warmth crept to his sweaty face while he slowly opened his eyes. The young servant rose up from the soft bed only to see him alone in the room. He came a lot during his sleep that the soft sheets he laid on got very damp.

Fearing that the King might scold him, Nui got up and took off the bed-sheet. He looked at himself on the mirror before he went out, apparently the King stuck the jewels back to his balls but left his penis untied. Nui chuckled and tied the jeweled strings on his length himself.

Chiming jewels echoed throughout the halls as he ran. He said good morning to all the other servants and some guests he met on the way. He also inquired where he could wash the sheets he brought.

 _"My, Servant Nui is very cheerful today."_

" _Indeed, I am also fond of the chiming sounds he brings._ ", chuckled one maid.

" _Hey hey_ , do you think something might have happened yesterday?"

"Could be, both the King and him were exceptionally _ **loud**_ last night."

Nui arrived at the palace gardens where a small decorated stream from the outside flows. He squatted on one side and started to wash off the cum from the bedsheet. Once he was done, he stripped and started to clean his own tunic. Just then, he sensed some people approaching.

 _ **"Ah, I thought the gardens are empty right now."  
**_

Nui, turned to see some men dressed in jeweled clothing. Behind them was King Numa himself.

"Forgive me, gentlemen. This is unexpected. I specifically told the guards to tell everyone this place is off limits for your visit today.", explained the King.

" _Then,_ what is this young man doing here?", one of the visitors asked.

Nui froze in place. He always avoided the guards because of how lusty they looked at him...now, this happened.  
What's more embarrassing is the fact that he's facing the King's guests _naked_.

"Ah, This one woke up late because _I was keeping him up all night yesterday_.", the King told them while he slithered towards Nui.

The visitors all rose an eyebrow.

 _ **"Might this be the 'toy' we've been hearing about?"**_ _  
_

The King just smiled and slithered past Nui. The visitors followed his lead and tried to ignore Nui standing there.

Nui felt he needed to leave as soon as he can, only to be stopped by the King's call.

 _"Where do you think you're going?"_ , the King said in a stern voice.  
Nui shivered at the thought of the King being mad at him.

"Weren't you doing something? Just ignore us and continue your task.", he offered.  
The visitors looked confused and whispered to each other.

" _I...I'm done, my lord. I am taking my leave now..."_ , Nui answered.

The King grinned. _"..._ _ **Hoo?**_ _Is that right? Well... I am well aware that you just woke up. I'm sure you haven't bathed yet. Since you're here, why don't you proceed cleaning yourself up right here?"_

Nui looked back at the King. He was pointing down to the crystal-clear garden stream.

 _"Ignore us conversing here while you do your bodily duties.",_ he teased. 

_**"I don't want my guests to think my servants are filthy."**_

* * *

Nui stepped into the stream. He sighed and scooped up water. He let the cold water trickle all over his face. He looked down and saw he's already getting a hard on.  
He took off all the jewels from his genitals and let the flowing water cascade down his legs as he massaged the entirety of his nether regions. Bathing with people around made it seem like a 'live show' for him. He glanced back at the King and his visitors sitting around a huge round table, conversing about topics he know nothing about.

Knowing he would not understand what they are talking about, Nui bended over to wash his hair. This time, he felt some eyes stealing glances at his bare ass.  
He shrugged it off and continued cleaning himself up.

 _He was used to this, why would he be embarrassed now?  
_ He closed his eyes and remembered that the mistress who adopted him from long ago used to blindfold him and present him to a crowded room for viewing while being naked.

 _"What would today make a difference?"_ , he thought and plunged into the stream.

"That servant of yours... **his body makes us sin.** ", whispered one guest.

"Washing himself _seductively_ like that... Sooner or later, someone is bound to pounce on him.", joked another. The other guest agreed unanimously.

King Numa reclined on his seat and grinned.  
"I'd rather not want you men to take a liking on my 'things'. _ **Heads might roll**_ **.** "

* * *

Nui emerged from the water. The coolness of the stream when he dove almost evaporated instantly from the high sun.  
Before he could react, someone already crept behind him.

 _"Y-Your Majesty!?"_

King Numa's face looked very serious. Nui shuddered as he looked into his snake-like eyes.

 _"I-If you are unsatisfied with my bathing, I will do it again, my lord-",_ he exclaimed.

 _ **"Do not leave my side today.",**_ the king ordered.

 _"Eh?"_

King Numa looked back at his dumbfounded guests and back to Nui.

"There is a big event today which is why there are outsiders stepping inside my palace... They are all greedy men inside. **I will not allow my** ** _'things'_** **to be stolen.** ", he declared as he grabbed the other man to his chest.

His snake tail lifted Nui up by the waist, much to the young servant's surprise. He is now eye-level with the tall king.

 _"Cling unto me throughout the events today."_ , he ordered. _"Try your best not to fall off. I would not want you wandering around."_

With this in mind, Nui absent-mindedly wrapped his legs around the King's waist and wrapped his arms around his neck.  
He felt the King's heart pounding against his due to their locked closeness. Funnily enough, he resembled a sloth hugging a tree trunk.

King Numa then turned to his guests. _**"I will show the others that I have absolute power over everything here."**_

 _"He is as prideful and selfish as ever... no wonder everyone outside fears him..."_ , the guests thought as they watched the King and Nui slither out of the garden grounds.

* * *

Nui tried his best not to fall down from clinging unto the King, however he kept slipping down every time the King made a sharp turn.

 _ **"You're really terrible at clinging firmly on me..."**_ _,_ the King complained as the two of them crossed the palace hall.  
The busy maids that passed by stole occasional glances at the two's compromising position without saying a word.

 _"hah...hah..._ _ **I...I'm sorry-your...majesty...**_ _hahh...hah...",_ Nui feverishly answered.

All the occasional groping on his suspended balls isn't helping him concentrate on clinging unto the King's abdomen.  
The King's _teasing_ him, he thought. He guessed stroking his balls were perhaps a punishment.

"Before we meet up with the other guests, let's stop by here first", the King whispered.

They arrived at the King's chambers. There were maids waiting for him.  
Nui motioned to get off from the king but the King stopped him.

 _"I told you to cling unto me throughout the day, and that you must.",_ he ordered.

Nui felt like he doesn't exist as the maids proceeded to rub the King's back and arms with fragrant oils like he wasn't clinging there.  
Until, one maid spoke.

 _"My King, we need to add fragrance to your chest as well..."  
_

"No need, _Nui_ will do it for me.", the king replied. Before Nui could react, the maids poured the fragrant oils in the small space between him and the King's body.  
The cold oil trickled on his chest down to his private parts. " _Use your body to rub the oil all over my chest._ ", the King ordered the young man.

Nui nodded and moved his bare front up and down while clinging to the king's body. He kept on slipping, so the King decided to support him by holding his bottom in place.

"Carry on. I can still feel a lot of oil flowing down.", he spoke as he slithered towards a mirror with Nui.

 _"Your form is lovely, Nui. Those power-hungry guests will feel their powerlessness before me. A beautiful servant like you clinging tightly unto me is also a message that no one can steal my 'things' on my watch..."_

Nui glanced at the mirror. He could only see his own naked back and bottom moving up and down while clinging on the King. His hanging balls kept bouncing like crazy.  
The King's face was handsome and grinning, looking proud of himself. Looking at themselves on the mirror just makes Nui horny, so he quickly turned his head back.

"Continue rubbing, the guests awaits.", the King whispered and headed straight to the halls.

The King and Nui met a lot of palace workers in the halls, some even spoke with the King for a while. To his surprise, they just ignored Nui clinging on the King (except for those few soldiers who stole a glance on Nui's bouncing balls and sweating ass).

"They are used to it.", spoke the King to Nui. "The real surprise is how the guests would react."

 _ **"Good day, Your Majesty"**_ , a sly looking guest approached.

 _"Ah... The wealthiest merchant of my Kingdom, Rezo.",_ greeted the King back.

"I see you are looking **_'flashy_** **'** today for the palace gathering.", Rezo sarcastically exclaimed, looking at Nui clinging to the King.  
Rezo caressed Nui's ass without warning. The sudden foreign touch made him spurt cum on the King's chest by surprise.

"You've got a fine accessory to show off to your enemies. _Would you care to trade it with me?_ ", Rezo spoke as he continued caressing the shocked Nui.  
The two men heard a loud spurt of cum.

King Numa slapped Rezo's arm away and gripped Nui tighter towards his chest. **"** ** _Not a chance_** **."** , he chuckled bitterly.

Nui felt the all the cum he released is trickling down the King's chest, he hastily rubbed his body against the King in hopes of preventing the cum from dripping below.

The King felt Nui's hot length rubbing on his chest but he spoke nothing. All he wanted to do is to get rid of Rezo's attention on Nui. Unlike the others who gets intimidated, Rezo is really clingy and doesn't get fazed easily. At least, he isn't as bad as the other guests, the King thought. Since he knew Rezo since he was still human.

 _"This will be a long day"_ , the King thought, looking at Nui.  
Unfortunately, his train of thought got suddenly distracted.

He felt Nui is rubbing his penis against him much rougher than earlier. His cling on him also got tighter. 

_"Y-your...majesty..."_ , gasped Nui. _"ahn...Your majesty..."_

Nui's rubbing accelerated as the King felt his chest getting wetter and stickier.

Rezo whistled in awe.

 _ **"My, my... Look what we have here... I guess you have to greet the other royal guests while this one's moaning out loud, your majesty!"**_ , he chuckled.

 **CHAPTER 3 END**


	4. Chapter 4

Ahn

 **...** ** _hahhh...a-ahn...haahaa...  
_**

 _"It's nice to finally meet you, your Majesty."_

"Hmph...Same."

 ** _Ahh...ughh...huuh...a-ahh..nnn...  
_**

 _"My, the king looks absolutely gorgeous today."  
_

 _" Your Majesty, I am looking forward of my business flourishing in your kingdom."  
_

 ** _Ahn...ahhhahhh...u-uhnn...nnn~  
_**

 _"Nice to finally meet you."_ , the king shook back the hand of one guest. He sighed at himself. He's been greeting guests with Nui moaning in the background.  
The young servant was already too horny right now to stop. He gripped him tightly every time he slips down from continuously humping on his abdomen.

"You're still as _showy_ as ever, King Numa. Showing us something like this, you sure are bold." Sarcastically commended one of the guests as he looked down at all the cum dripping on the floor.

A lot had been stealing glances on Nui already. He was compared to a tempting turkey in a feast. That's what the king intended.  
He wanted to show these guests that the one they covet only belongs to him. He wanted them to be jealous.

Nui, on the other hand, felt relief from rubbing himself against the king. He was already too horny to even care on the surroundings.  
He was already cumming a lot ever since they entered the royal court, that it already drips down as the king slithered around. His white cum was streaming down like milk against the King's dark snake half.

"Your Majesty, forgive me for making you filthy on this event...", Nui softly gasped.

 ** _"Nonsense."_** , King Numa shrugged it off. He ordered for a piece of cloth and inserted it between his abdomen and Nui's body. He wiped Nui's penis clean.  
" _This will refresh you even for a short while._ ", he explained. The young servant contentedly nodded back.

A loud spurt echoed throughout the court.

Rezo was chatting with some guests far from the king but he can't contain his laughter. **_Nui sucked at controlling himself_** **,** he thought.

The event continued without further incident. King Numa talked and greeted the guests throughout the night, ignoring all the cum Nui released dripping all over the floor. It'll be a pain to clean up later.  
The young servant was already asleep but he still held on to him tightly. The king returned the favor by supporting his bottom to prevent him from slipping off.

At last, the day ended.  
King Numa slithered back into his chambers. He sat on the side of his bed and removed Nui's arms around him. He looked at all the cum that accumulated on his chest, he was surprised that Nui managed to keep all of it from dripping down ( well, _**almost**_ ).

 _"Nghh...King Numa..._ ", Nui muttered in his sleep.

The young man loves him and wanted to make love to him, the King thought.  
But, he couldn't be able to reciprocate his feelings because of his cursed lower half.

* * *

The sun finally rose.  
Nui woke up and saw that he's on the King's bed again without the King by his side.  
He wandered in the halls only to encounter Rezo.

 ** _"Why, if it isn't the royal 'toy' himself!"  
_**  
Nui cautiously stepped back.  
 _  
"Do you know where the King is right now, Sir?",_ he politely asked.

The young and handsome merchant shrugged. "Not that I know of. He's probably seeing some guests off. I'm heading off as well."  
Nui decided to look for the King himself, only to be stopped by Rezo.

 **"** ** _Just a moment, I have something for you_** **."**

He led Nui to the gardens.  
He instructed the young servant to sit on a rock. He suddenly grabbed Nui's knees and spread them apart.

"Hmm the strings on your penis are not that tight.", he spoke amused as he stared at Nui's bejeweled crotch. "But, it is well-decorated."

He untied the gold strings and took out something from his pocket.

"Consider this as a gift."

He slowly tied a golden silk ribbon with a delicate flower pattern on Nui's penis. He tied it tight but comfortable.

 **"** ** _This will help you control your hyperactive cumming_** **."** , Rezo joked as he gave Nui's balls a light, loving pat.  
Before he left Nui behind, he spoke in a serious tone.

 ** _"Please, don't give up on Numa..."_** , he smiled back.

* * *

Rezo said his goodbyes to the King.  
"Don't give up finding a cure to your curse."

 _"Hmph... I've already given up...",_ he replied.

Rezo awkwardly laugh. _"Oh come now, don't be like that."_  
He entered his coach and called out. "I'll be back soon, so hang in there will 'ya?"

Before they knew it, all the guests finally left.

King Numa turned his back, only to see Nui waiting for him by the palace entrance.  
He slithered towards his young servant and saw Rezo's _'gift'_.

 _"U...Um... Rezo gave this to me as a present."_ , Nui said awkwardly, lifting his ribboned penis with both hands for the King to see.

"It looks good on you. You take good care of it. It's actually Rezo's handicraft.", the King complimented. Nui's face brightened up and he nodded.

 _"You did well yesterday. Tell me what reward would you like."_

"If I am allowed to, Your Majesty. I want to spend time with you.", he honestly replied.

 ** _"hmph, do as you wish..."_** , the King answered and slithered back to his Royal Chambers.

Nui smiled and closed the doors.

 **CHAPTER 4 END**


	5. Chapter 5

"We need to do something about your excessive cumming.", King Numa spoke to Nui across the room.

Nui was sitting on the floor reading some books the King bought for him. He's naked because he ejaculated a lot on his clothing last night, so it got sent to the laundry. The King would have him wear some of his clothes, but he'd rather have the carpet soiled rather than those, so, he decided not to. Nui doesn't seem to mind anyway.

 _"Forgive me your highness! I've been told the same thing before as well."_ , Nui laughed sheepishly.

King Numa sighed and slithered towards Nui. He sat beside the naked male and clasped Nui's balls.

"I guess when you have something _ **this big**_ , it's bound to be full of seeds-", he concluded, seeing one hand isn't enough to hold it.

 _ ***SPURT***_

The King can't believe how easily the young man ejaculates. The book the King bought for Nui caught all of the pre-cum he just released.

 _"This is bad!"_ , Nui panicked and looked for something to wipe it off. It annoyed the King, so, he decided to grab the young male by the waist with his snake tail and headed out.

 _"Where are we going, My Lord?"_

King Numa never said a word until they arrive in front of a beautifully carved door. He opened it and a beautiful forest of clothing met their eyes.

 _"Your Majesty, what brings you here?"_ , a pleasant voice inquired.

The King and Nui both turned around to see a very handsome man with long dark hair dressed in very elaborate clothing.

 _ **"This is our Royal Tailor, Mirra. He's the one who makes all of the servants clothing here as well as mine. He's good with his job. "**_

 _"Oh, hush, my lord._ _ **I'm very flattered~**_ _"_ , Mirra exclaimed as he gave the King a light playful nudge.

"I'm here to ask you to create a _'pouch'_ for this one", The King ordered.

"Ohh? That _ **'pouch'**_?", Mirra asked, amused.

Poor Nui had no idea what these two were talking about until Mirra grabbed his hand and led him further into the room. The King just followed behind silently. He isn't really good with cheerful types like Mirra.

 _"Please sit on that chair and spread those legs as wide as possible."_ , Mirra ordered.

Nui complied and did so. But he was so embarrassed upon exposing his genitals in front of people he just met. He twitched a lot as Mirra looked around for a measuring tape.

 _"No need to feel shy, I was there during the Royal Event. You were fervently grinding against the King while he greeted guests. You were even bold enough to_ _ **spill all over the room**_ _._ ", commended Mirra.

Nui didn't remember much, he was too feverish during that time. But Mirra's words calmed him.

"You will get better on controlling yourself once this _'punishment'_ of yours ends", Mirra mischievously grinned as he approached Nui with a measuring tape. He measured the length of Nui's penis and width of his balls. " _ **He's quite blessed down here.**_ _.. Right, Your Highness?_ " , the tailor turned to the King

Numa just grinned there. Nui began to wonder how big the King would be if he didn't have that snake bottom half. Before he could let his mind wander off, Mirra somewhat knew what he was thinking about and whispered. _**"No one knows."**_ , and winked. Nui grinned in return. Mirra is quite friendly and different from the lusty palace guards.

"Come back this afternoon. I will be done by that time", the tailor informed the pair. Both of them nodded back and left the room.

 _"While we wait, you may go wherever you want to go within this palace. I'll be in the Royal Court."_ , informed the King as both of them walked along the halls. "Y...Yes my Lord...", hesitantly answered Nui. He didn't want to King to think of him as a very horny individual who always follows the King around for pleasure. They soon parted ways. Nui decided to go towards the Library to read his favorite books when somebody grabbed him from behind.

"?!" Nui turned around to see two Royal Guards. _"All alone? Little Kitten?"_ , they teased.

"Umm.. I... yes...", Nui answered absentmindedly. These men were dangerous but he was too afraid to run. _**"Is that right? Why don't you play with us instead while the King's not here".**_

The two guards cornered him. "I loved what you did during the Royal gathering. This ass of yours was so sexy it turned us hard.", he whispered by Nui's ear and fondled his bare bottom. _**"Uhh... the King will kill us if he finds out about this..."**_ , warned the other guard as he watched Nui let out a small moan. _"The King will not know of this._ _ **Look at him, he's liking it.**_ _"_ , the other guy retorted as he slid his hand further down to caress Nui's balls. _**"hnn.. S-Stop that..."**_ He panted, he didn't like it but his body says otherwise. He hated this reaction.

 _"He said 'stop' . Why won't you leave him alone. You guys are the worst.",_ called out a familiar voice. _**"This person only likes the King touching him."**_

All of them turned to where the voice came from. It was the Royal Tailor Mirra.

 _"M-Mirra! You are still the prettiest! I... um... we... we were just teasin' him.",_ laughed one of the guards. "Is that right?", Mirra smiled sweetly before turning a nightmare face. _**"Now, get lost."**_

The guards shivered at Mirra's cold stare and hastily left the scene.

 _"Thank you, Mirra."_ , Nui smiled nervously.

Mirra still looks angry in a sassy way. _"You should have defended yourself. You are a man too. Being the King's royal 'toy' doesn't make you into another being other than a man, you know."_ Mirra pointed at his erection **.** _"And what's this thing going hard for?! You should only feel that way towards the King."_ , he huffed. He pulled out something from his pocket, it was a white screen-like cloth with elaborate embroidery and jewels in the shape of a penis and balls.

 _"I'm finished earlier than expected. Wear this one quick."_

Nui took it from Mirra and wore it. It fits his balls perfectly though there is an extra space on his penis. It felt like wearing undergarments but only on his naughty bits, his ass was left bare.

 _"That extra space is so you can ejaculate inside. It's to prevent you from dirtying the floor or any other thing you cum on to."_ , Mirra grinned. _"How does it feel being like a kid who wets himself?"_ , he teased. Nui huffed and turned red on the face. _ **"So this is my 'Punishment'?"**_

Mirra snorted and called out. _"What do you think of my masterpiece, my king? I embroidered it a bit so it won't look too embarrassing"._ _ **The King's here?**_ **,** Nui thought. The King slithered out of the hall's corner. _"Good job."_ Mirra winked and playfully hopped away.

Silence filled the air for a bit. Nui was too embarrassed to look at Numa after what happened with the guards. The King caught on and decided to say something.

 _"You enjoyed the thought of wearing some sort of absorbent garment? Just how kinky are you?",_ he concluded, looking at the white stuff accumulating inside Nui's screen-like pouch on his thing. Nui spurted after the King's words as if it was his 'yes'.

As they walked down the hall, Nui can feel the sticky fluid coagulate on the sides of his penis in the pouch. Spurting out in the open was much better since the fluid he just released didn't stick this much to him. Moreover, the maids and other servants walking by could see how much he came inside because of the screen-like state of the clothing. The cloth felt so heavy and bloated after all he had released. He needs to practice controlling himself to prevent further future embarrassment.

 _ ***drip***_

A warm fluid pattered against the floor, bouncing to a part of his feet. He looked below to see that his 'pouch's been 'oozing' something naughty. Apparently his cum filled up most of the pouch and now pushing its way through the cloth's tiny netting. Nui froze in place. He didn't know what to do anymore, _should he remove his 'punishment' pouch without the King's permission_ or _let it drip occasionally on the floor then walk off like nothing happened?_

 **"Don't remove your pouch."**

 _"Eh?"_

The King took Nui's hand and quickly led him to the garden where there's cold water. The servants who passed by were curious on what's going on so they silently peeked around. Both men stood by the bank of the garden stream. The King proceeded to enter the waters and ordered Nui enter the waters as well to sit on his lap with the young man's back facing him. The stream was shallow but it was enough to sit there with their lower body in water.

Nui felt cold fingers touch his long cloth 'pouch'. The King then skillfully rubbed his fingers along the cloth, releasing the accumulated cum in water. _**"With this, you don't have to remove your 'punishment' while we clean."**_ , the King explained as his saw some bits of white substance flow away like milk due to the current. _ **"I feel like someone milking a beast of burden."**_ , The King teased as he rubbed the length back and forth. Nui liked the rough cloth rubbing on his thing, so, he also rubbed his balls against the King's rough snake lap. Small happy moans filled the royal gardens as water continued splashing.

 _ **"Only cum by my caress and not by the others..."**_ , Numa finally whispered in Nui's ear.

Nui closed his eyes and smiled. He let out a contented moan which echoed all over the garden. The water around his crotch suddenly turned white, as if something exploded.

The following morning, Nui woke up covered in soft blankets. The familiar scent made Nui spring out of the bed, the King's bed. He patted all over the bed to see if there are dampness, but there was none. Nui sighed in relief.

Nui turned his attention to the soft top clothing he wore. _**"This is..."**_

 _ **"It was cold last night and we just got out from the stream. I thought you would be cold."**_

 _"But I am unworthy to be dressed in this clothes, my lord."_

 _"You're not. Consider it a gift after that 'punishment' from last time."_ He slithered to Nui's side and led him to a mirror. _"This fits you well more than me...and it will not get soiled as much as my other clothes"_

Nui saw what he meant. He wore a soft white shirt on with decorated sleeves. It was short enough not to get soiled with cum as he eyed on the penis pouch peeking decently from under it, but, also long enough to be considered as a short 'dress'.

King Numa smirked and whispered in his ear. _**"Congratulations on not soiling the bed this time."**_

The King's sultry voice made Nui shiver all over. He felt his 'punishment pouch' getting heavier and saw slowly sticking out in full view beneath his new shirt, all while King Numa caresses his body while in front of the mirror.

Not long after, something began dripping on the carpet.

Nui knew he would be 'punished' for it again... but, he's looking forward to it.

 **~~~~~~CHAPTER 5 END~~~~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

Warm early morning light slowly crept on the King's face as he blinked his eyes open.

He felt weight against him as he tried to get up. He looked down to see a 'something' under his sheets. Sighing, he pulled them away to reveal Nui contently sleeping while draped against his body. He snuck into his bed again.

He smirked and caressed Nui's hips as they lay.

 _"You can't sleep alone, huh?"_ , he whispered as Nui squirmed against him. Numa's expression turned emotionless and quietly reached for Nui's fruits.

 _ **AAHNN~**_

 _"My lord, don't be so mean to me so early in the morning..."_ , Nui groggily complained. "So, you're telling me what to do now, huh?", the King mischievously grinned as he rose from the bed, supporting Nui by the bottom as he still clings to him.

He slithered out into his balcony and let Nui's loud moans echo throughout the palace grounds as he proceeds to grope the servant's nether regions.

The palace maids scurried across the kitchen as they prepared for the King's breakfast.

 _"It seems Nui's moaning is the King's new call to us to tell us he's awake."_ , snorted one maid.

"I talked to Nui yesterday, he says the King's bed is soft and silky and it's nice to sleep on it. That must be the reason why he's almost always in there every morning lately.", added another girl.

"Well, he's the 'Royal Toy' everyone talks about. I bet King 'plays' with him every nig-"

"Shush, girls. Preparation for breakfast is done. **Enough chit-chat.** ", ordered the higher ranking maid among them. "You're no different from us, I sometimes see you peeking into the room!", teased the other girls.

 **"GIRLS!"** , the higher ranked maid flustered.

As the King ate his breakfast in bed, he eyed a dry-humping Nui staring back at him.

 _"What?"_

"I wonder if my Lord still has a penis beneath his snake half?"

 _"That's none of your business."_ , he retorted.

A knock interrupted their conversation.

 _ **"Speak."**_

"It's _General Dirana_ , my lord. I have returned with news."

"You may come in.", invited the King. A scarred handsome man with rugged hair entered. He looks very noble but supernatural golden eyes like the King's.

 _ ***clink clink***_ _*clink*_

"There are plans on assassinating you during the Festival of Kingdoms, my Lord. I have a spy in Biziram who relays me messages. They informed me that some rebels from our kingdom are now working for King Toa of Biziram, whom he calls 'refugees that needs shelter' and there is no reason to send them away. There are also occasional street plays discouraging business in our kingdom which they show to travelers and visiting merchants ."

 _*clink clink*_ _ ***clink clink clink***_ _*clink*_

"I've known King Toa to be jealous of my riches and I know rebels from here work with rival kingdoms just to bring me down. What's new?"

 _*clink* *_ _ **clink**_ _clink*_ _***clink***_

 _ **"But, my Lord! It isn't a trivial thing-"**_

 _*clink clink clink* *clink*_

General Dirana sighed and laid his eyes on Nui who was dry-humping and grinding on the King as the two of them conversed. The sound clashing bells and jewels adorning his length as he humped was distracting the General.

"Is this the new _'toy'_ I've been hearing about?", he turned back to the king. "I bumped into Mirra earlier and told me about the young royal toy who ejaculates too much and I shouldn't mind this blatant display of sluttiness in front of me."

"But...", Dirana got up and grasped Nui's member. "during this time when the king's safety is thin, I cannot bear to see this _slut_ on your lap as we discuss serious matters." He let go and stormed out of the room.

"Nui, apologize to Dirana. He's too serious, he's always trying to carry all of the weight by himself...", Numa sighed as looked at the open door. _"King Numa, what's your relation with him?"_ , Nui asked seriously. Numa didn't face him.

 _"It's none of your business.'_ , he smirked.

Nui ran around the palace looking for Dirana until he found him training in the palace grounds.

"What do you want?", Dirana asked as he continued training. _ **"Do you want to grind me too?"**_

"I want you to train me so I could also protect the King.", Nui said assertively.

Nui cannot read Dirana's expression as the man faced him.

"Stay there. I'll be back.", he commanded. Nui complied.

He came back with a pommel horse. "Sit on that. Think of that as the King's lap." He threw a wooden sword to Nui for him to catch. "You need to learn to defend yourself from my attacks while being seated." Nui nodded and slid the pommel horse between his legs.

Without a word, Dirana attacked Nui. Nui managed to block a few but eventually got disarmed by the General. His hands vibrated in pain. "You'll get used to it. Let's restart.", Dirana commanded. "Okay, sir.", Nui replied.

An hour almost passed, both men are exhausted under the warm sun. Nui felt the sting on his hands which were not used to holding weapons. He felt the sliminess of the pommel horse which is due to his sweat and cum he ejaculated as he got hit. " _You came?_ How kinky are you?", sighed Dirana as he noticed it. "But you're a fast learner, so I'll just let it slide. Just keep practicing swinging your sword even you have no sparring partner. I will not be here all the time, you know."

He grabbed Nui's arm and dragged him to a shade. He took out a medicinal balm and treated Nui's bruises. "The King might kill me if messed your smooth skin", he said softly. "I'm sorry", apologized Nui. Dirana just continued rubbing balm on Nui's wounds and answered back, "No need. You're bound to get bruises in a sword fight anywa-" "No, I meant earlier. I apologize for making light of your conversation because I kept humping while you two discussed.", Nui replied.

Dirana stopped and sat beside him. "Leave it. You came here to make me teach you how to defend the King, that's enough for me."

"What is King Numa to you?"

"He's my King."

 _"Not that."_

"...He's... an important person to me. He's a childhood friend. People say he got cursed because he is a _tyrant..._ a person who doesn't know love. If he would love truly, he would break the spell? Bullshit. The true Numa I know isn't like that. What really happened got twisted from many times of retelling. I don't believe Numa would just change like that to become the King everyone knows now."

"Are you saying, he's faking his personality?"

"He's-"

 **"Dirana."**

The General and Nui looked behind and saw the King standing there looking annoyed. _"You chatter so much to someone you've just met."_

Dirana stood up and bowed. _"I'm sorry, my Lord."_ Numa slithered past him emotionlessly to face Nui.

 _ **"Why don't we train realistically?"**_

Nui and Dirana were confused. King Numa slithered into the center of the palace grounds. He whipped the pommel horse away with his tail.

He beckoned Nui to take his practice sword and sit on his lap with Nui's back facing him.

 _"Let us continue the training, shall we?",_ he ordered Dirana.

"As you wish...my lord...", Dirana complied.

As they clashed practice swords, Nui had trouble concentrating. The pommel horse is stationary but with the King, he can feel his lower half slightly slithering in between his legs. His nipples went hard just thinking about it.

Dirana noticed this. _ **"Hey! Focus on the enemy!"**_ , he exclaimed as he easily disarmed Nui.

 _ **"I-I'm sorry...!"**_ , he panicked and tried to leave the King's lap to get his sword on the ground but the King grabbed Nui's waist, preventing him from getting up.

"The royal toy is to remain _'attached'_ to the King always.", the King smirked.

Nui sighed under his breathe and bent over while being held by the King on his lap. Just thinking about his raised bottom facing the king as he held him made him harder.

As he stretched his hands further to reach his sword on the ground, King Numa suddenly spoke.

 _"About your question earlier if I have a penis under my snake half... I'll say snakes have_ _ **two.**_ _"_

Nui shuddered from the mental image of two penises penetrating him and consequently came a lot. Dirana sighed and helped Nui get his sword.

"Let's continue training as Nui cleans _this mess_ up.", commented the King as he eyed the cum dripping on his lap. "Nui is _especially good_ at doing things at the same time. _Isn't that right, Nui?_ "

"Y-yes... my lord." Nui stuttered. Dirana rose an eyebrow. "Ok. Once again."

They resumed fighting while Nui rubbed his bottom against the King's lap to wipe off the cum. Nui got better at his grip and didn't get disarmed since. But all the grinding and humping motion Nui did while seated on Numa's lap was getting on Dirana's nerves. He felt being mocked. He is fighting seriously while the king is messing around with a dry-humping naked servant whose only accessory on his person are jewels on his nether regions.

Dirana finally had enough and dropped his sword. "Session's over. I don't want to distract you from your _fun._ "

"There's no need to continue training. You're so hard on yourself. Don't be too serious on defending me, there too many of my men doing it already.", remarked the King.

Dirana stopped on his tracks. " _Don't be too serious?_ _You think I'm just doing this out of duty?_ "

He faced Numa, looking very hurt. "I'm not doing this just because I'm one of your generals. I want to defend you as your _friend._ "

An awkward silence followed.

Nui suddenly got up from Numa's lap, "Your majesty. I'm sorry for saying this to you, but, you need to apologize to the General." Dirana's eyes widened. _ **"You fool! What are you saying to the King-"**_

"The General just cares for you, my lord. And he was willing to teach me how to defend you too. Earlier, you said the General carries a lot of problems by himself. Well, I am here to help support that weight. But there's one weight that still drags us down. It's you, my lord. Don't take your life for granted. Don't throw out your life easily for death to catch while people around you try their best to defend you."

Nui shivered as he spoke. King Numa just stood there with an expression so hard to read.

 **"...I'm sorry."**

"King Numa?", Dirana spoke but was cut off as Numa slithered away. Nui ran after the King.

 _ **"Wait. Your Majesty!"**_

The bells adorning his penis chimed across the hall as Nui ran after the King.

He caught up with Numa in the empty Royal Court. Nui cautiously approached until Numa spoke.

 **"...Thanks. You and Dirana, both of you. I just meant to discourage you from throwing your life for me too. I probably didn't word it right."** , he spoke not facing him.

Nui smiled and closed his eyes.

 _"It's okay..."_

Dirana who was behind the Royal Court's door heard everything and looked up the nightfall sky.

 **~~~~~~CHAPTER 6 END~~~~~~**


End file.
